The Brother of Jack Frost
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: What if Jack didnt have just a sister? What if he had had a little brother too? What if this little brother had dived in to save him? What if 301 years later, he is chosen to become a guardian by the Man in the Moon?
1. Dream

**Oh my gosh, Im sorry but I cant get this out of my head! Dx I just saw Rise of the Guardians and I cant help it! I will try to update back and forth for this one and FA if anyone likes this one. :P Ok Im going to stop here and give you it. -.-**

**Chapter 1:Dream...**

* * *

Jack slept silently in one of the free spare rooms in Santa's Wrokshop. Since last year when Pitch attacked, when ever he slept he got small and short visions of his old life, his home, his sister, his mother and father and more would come with everytime he slept.

This time though was different, he saw many different memories about one boy.

-Dream-

_Jack was looking down at a crib with a small baby boy inside. The baby had brown hair much like his when he was alive, though the baby didnt have brown eyes. The baby's half-lidded eyes were a mix of spring green and ice blue making it hard to tell which color was more there._

_Suddenly, the vision changed and he saw he was outside his home and was having a snowball fight with another boy about a few years younger then him. The boy had hair, color and cut, just like Jack's but a bit longer to where it covered the tips of his ears. A wide grin was on his face, his green and blue eyes seemed to glow with joy._

_It changed again to where he was in the house sitting at the edge of a bed that was being used by the same boy. The boy's eyes were half-lidded and his nose and cheeks were bright red. The boy sneezed and laid lower into the blankets. Though Jack could tell he was sick, the boy still smiled at him._

_It came to the vision he had had when he had first learned who he was, he had just got done telling his mother he would be safe when he looked over to the sick boy on the bed, who had a sad look but he still waved and gave a half smile._

_It changed once more to where he was just falling into the water, he looked to the side away from his sister as she screamed his name and saw the boy standing at the edge of the lake, staring at him in horror. Just as the boy took a step forward Jack fell completely in. As he sank to the depths, he saw the boy jump in trying to swim to him. "Jack!" The boy cried though the water, swollowing the water too. Jack heard himself cry back, "Mathew!", he swollowed water as well and felt the cold and water pulling him from the boy, Mathew, and he could see it was happening to him too. He and Mathew was just inches apart before the dark over took him._

* * *

**Well? What do you think? ;3 Im not sure how I want to get some bad guy in there, maybe Pitch will come back, maybe i'll make a new villian...who knows. :D R&R PLZ and tell me! **

**-VGF**


	2. Guardian of Time

**Hey Im sorry I haven't updated recently, I when on a family outing to DisneyLand for 3 days and so I didnt have a computer or anything to write out the next chapter. ^.^'' By the way thanks Katie (Guest), for being my first reviewer! Thanks Katie. :D Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING...EXCEPT MY OC! Dx **

**Chapter 2:Guardian of Time...**

* * *

Jack fluttered his eyes open and frowned. "Mathew?" It sounded familiar and foreign to him, like the name of someone you knew but couldn't remember who they were.

He shook his head and got up from the bed. He added a fresh layer of frost to his hair and clothes before heading to the door, grabbing his staff as he went.

He walked past the busy workers, everyonce and awhile frosting small parts of the ground infront of one of them and smirking everytime a surprised yell or yelp reached his ears.

Since today was Easter and he had promised No storms or snow, he was stuck hanging around with Santa. It wasn't that bad, getting to look and play with all the toys and all, but having snowball fights was still better.

He walked outside and floatted to the roof. He leaned against one of the fire stacks and began to play with the snow. He twisted and molded the snow into different shapes, sizes, and objects letting them float off into the air.

Then he absentmindedly began to swirl the snowflakes as he though back to his vision. Did he have a brother? He would have looked completely like him if he had had brown eyes, he had looked to be only two maybe three years younger then him.

If it was so, then what made him worry was the one question that would not leave his mind: Had Mathew been saved...or had he not? The though filled most of his mind and it made him sad, had he really saved one sibling to lose another?

He frowned. Why was he thinking so negatively, most of the time sad news made him angry, like when a child stopped believing and replaced them with the 'All-Logical' Science.

He use to be interested in it, now he hated it. It was the reason most childern don't believe now adays.

Finally he couldnt take it anymore, he had to go make a storm to get his mind off this, he could see his sour mood was having an affect on the snow that had been falling gently, was now coming down a little harder.

He quickly took hold of his staff and launched into the sky, not at all fazed by the cool of the north.

Jack found a meadow that was open with no houses in sight. He sighed, he would have loved to go have Jamie and his all friends join him in a snow day.

He was really begining to hate that promise to Bunny just as much as Science. He made some snow in his hand and shaped it into a snowball. He stared at it for a moment before throwing it into the air, it burst like a firework throwing snow everywhere.

Jack finally smiled. This was what he was known for, Jack Frost the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun and Joy, the soft sheets of whiteness was so blissful, so calming, it was hard not to like. He didnt _know _or _see why_ Bunny _dis_liked it so much.

Suddenly, he looked to the sky and saw the Northernlights. They were the sign that North though something either wrong or important was going on.

Jack quickly launched back into the sky, flying as fast as the winds would take him. He made it back to the pole in record time, he went though the maze of hallways and landed next to North.

"North, what's wrong? Is Pitch back or something?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

"Relax Jack. I will tell when Bunnymund comes."

"Oi, I'm here! Your lucky I just got done, mate." Bunnymund said as he hopped out of his hole.

"Well, mate? What the big who-ha about?"

"We have a guest, and sadly he comes with bad news." North replied gravely.

"Who North? I left my faries and this seems to be something important, but-"

Tooth was stopped by Jack as he laid a hand on her feathery shoulder to stop her frantic speaking and flying before it could start.

"Chill, Tooth. Come on North! Tell us who it is." Jack said as he twirled his staff in one hand.

"I believe I can speak for myself, Jack Frost." Said a new voice.

A man in maybe his 30s came into the room, he had slightly tan skin. He was in a white shirt with a gray clock shaped in the middle and triming, dark blue jeans with black dress shoes. His face was squared with knowing gray eyes that held kindness and wisdom. He had shaggy black hair on his head, and a clock hanging from his belt. He walked over to the group and stood next to North and looked straight at Jack.

"Then if you can, then say who you are and what 'Bad News' your giving us." Jack said in a matter-of-fact voice with a bit of sarcaseum thrown in.

"Young one, I am Father Time, Guardian of Time and for the bad news Pitch Black has indeed returned."

* * *

**Man I hate not being able to write longer chapters for this. -.-'' I really do. Anyway, Father Time is MINE, ALL MINE! So if you want to use him you have to ask me. x3 I think I have 3 OCs that go along with RoTG and you might just be seeing him, not the other so dont worry about another OC...maybe. :/ **

**Anyway, OH MY GOSH this is the thing I feared when I started writing...Writer's Block. Gods its so messed up, I cant think on how im going to fit the next piece I want in without confusing us all. xP So, I know most of ya may or may not know what Im wanting to do in the next part but if you do and you can give me a bit of help to break down this Writer's Block it would surely be thanked. :) Well, till next chapter my friends and followers,Ta.**

**-VGF**


	3. Telling about Mathew

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the help, I still have a bit of a writer's block but thats always around. xP **

**Thank you:I am Mowana son of Morpheus and CatLover2906, the most for helping me kick it to street. :)**

**REMEMBER:I just got off writer's block so if this is crumby then plz tell me so, so I can try to fix it later. Well, meet you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 3:Telling about Mathew...**

* * *

"How could Pitch be back already?!" Jack said, confusion and anger lacing it.

"Like he had told you once, 'You cant destroy fear, Jack.' Sooner or later it comes back, he still weakened true, but still back. Sadly, he took something, or should I say some_one_, from me that might be of great importants to stopping him." FT said back gravely.

"Ah mate, who is this _someone_?" Bunny said giving an annoyed look to the older guardian.

"I believe Jack will know who I speak of, when I say the name: Mathew?" FT said turning back to Jack, with a rasied eyebrow.

Jack was shocked, he did know. Pitch had his brother? Anger and fear waved themselfs into his core, and for him that was not a good thing. In a secs movement Jack was pressing the curved tip of his staff to FT's throat, the anger and fear showing.

"How did Pitch get his hands on him?" He hissed out through his teeth.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is: _What are you going to do to stop him?_" FT said, unfazed while the other guardians where staring at them in shock and confusion.

"Jack? Who is he talking about? What's going on?" Tooth said speaking the rest of the guardians thoughts.

"How do we get him back?! Where is Pitch keeping him?" Jack said a trace of desperation crawling in, completely ignoring the others.

"That is where you come in. You see, Pitch believes he has you, not someone else, so in a little less then 5 mins Pitch will appear to get the other guardians to come after 'you', in which he will trap them and hope would be lost, BUT because he does not have the real 'you', you would beable to go after him as the others fight off Pitch, for now in any case." He said back, smiling with a hint of mischief mixed in his eyes.

"Pardon us, but we still wish to know of who you are speaking of." North said, cutting into the 'chat' Jack and Time had been having without them.

"Jack, I believe you should tell them, of who we speak." Time said nodding to the others.

"I was having visions like everyother night, but this time was different. It stead of one long memory I had a few small ones, about...a younger brother." Jack said, earning gasps from from three of the others and a question mark over Sandy's head. "I visioned when he was a baby, a time were we were having a snow ball fight, a time I'm guessing more close to before I got frozen in the lake and he was sick, and when I was falling into the lake he was there...and he dived in to try to save me even though he was still sick."

Everything was quite.

"I'm sorry to get you all out of your musing to this info but I must go, and Pitch will be here in a min and 15 secs so I would wisely leave this room Jack, or your chance of surprise with fail." Time said suddenly, looking at the clock on his belt. He nodded to Jack, "The best of luck to you and your brother, for I will not be able to lend anymore help, farewell Guardians.", and he disappear like a holagram.

"Well, hurry out Jack, as soon as Pitch leaves we will think of plan to save brother." North said.

Jack nodded and snatched his staff and ran to hid in the other room, he really wanted to confront Pitch but he couldnt risk leting Pitch know he was really here. He pushed down every thing he could to make sure Pitch didnt feeling anything and know someone was watching.

Dark laughter echoed though the workshop, sending shivers down everyone's backs. Instead of coming out of any nightmare sand, Pitch came from the shadows, showing that he was indeed still weak. A saditic smile was on his gray face.

"Hello! Dear Guardians, how are you this nice day?" He said, standing only a few feet away from them.

They all looked at each other and silently agreed to play along, letting their fear for Jack's apartent brother show a bit to fool him, hopefully.

"What do you want, bogey?" Bunny said, getting his boomarangs ready.

"Oh nothing really, just wanting to know if you have seen the little winter brat lately." He said evilly, smile growing.

"What have you done with Jack!" Tooth said with letting a bit more of the fear showing, worrying what he might have done to Jack's brother thinking he was Jack.

"My, we do like to get to the point dont we? Dont worry, Tooth Fairy. I have done nothing...yet. If you want him Im afraid you will have to come get him, or I just might have a new fearling to add to my ranks." He laughed and disappeared back into the shadows before Bunnymund's boomarangs reached him.

Sandy blow sand from his ears with a angered looking framing his chumb face, Bunny growled and caught his boomarangs, North was frowning deeply, and Tooth was looking at them worriedly.

"We have to get to him before Pitch has the chance to do anything." Jack said firmly as he walked back in, making the others jump slightly.

Sandy made a few images appear above his head and North nodded to what he 'said'. "Sandy is right, we must plan first."

"We have to hurry, though! Who can say Pitch is telling the truth or not, he could have already done something to him, I have to save him!" Jack said starting to walk away, but a rabbit hole appeared infront of him and Bunnymund hopped out stopping Jack.

"Oi, mate, I know your worried about him but going after Pitch without a plan would do worst then leaving him there, and we promise we wont let that happen. Can ya trust us, mate?" Bunny said as he placed a paw on Jack's shoulder to keep him from going.

Jack looked at each of their faces, each with trust and determination. Mathew maybe the last member of his old family, but they were his new family and they were willing to help him get him back.

Jack smiled gently, then he stood his staff straighter and gave them his usual cocky smile. "Alright. So how are we going to make Pitch wish he hadn't come back so soon?"

* * *

**YAY! I think that was ok, how about you? :D Plus I think it was longer, Im not sure when Im writing. ;P Thanks so much, hope you all review it helps me think more about what to do next. **

**Im not sure when I will update next, it could be tomarrow or in a few days, IDK but the more reviews I get the more willing I will put it up as quickly as I humanly can. :) Ta.**

**DISCLAIMER:I ONLY OWN MY OCs EVERYTHING ELSE IS UP FOR GRABS BY SOMEONE ELSE! xD **

**-VGF**


	4. Getting Jack's Brother(Part 1)

**UGHHHHHHhhhh... -.-'' This chapter is really going to suck, I can feel it...in my belly! xD Though its true, Im very bad at fights so plz take pity and still review anyway, any flames can and will be used to warm up my ice cube hands. :P ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4:Getting Jack's Brother...(Part 1)**

* * *

Jack waited outside the hole to Pitch's lair, pasing quickly. The plan was pretty simple, not the most creative plan ever but still do able all the same: While the others stormed in acting as if they came to get him back, he would wait outside out of sight, then then all of Pitch's attetion was on them, Sandy would let out a small puff of dream sand out the hole to Jack to sign he can sneak in. Then, while the others held off the fearling, he would find his brother and get out as fast as they can -though he had mad many protest at that part they didnt waver, so he finally agreed after freeving 20 elves or so out of anger- and (hopefully) the others would meet him at his lake.

He twirled his staff in his hand worriedly. Why hadnt Sandy sent the dreamsand yet? Were they hurt? Did Pitch already have them? What could he do if he didnt even know if anything was wrong?

Usually, he didnt worry like this. Most of the time he faced a problem head on, but there was a lot at stake now, not just did he have to worry about himself but he had to worry for his new family and his brother, the though of any of them getting in real danger made his shoulders sag.

Jack quickly snapped from his thoughs when he saw a small puff of golden dream sand come from the hole and disappear into the sky.

Jack's hold tighten on his staff as he jumped down the hole. He moved at swiftly and quietly as he could. As he got to the opening at the end of the dark path, he stopped short for a sec to take in what he was seeing.

North was taking almost 10 fearling with every swing of his twin blades. He shouted battle cries everyonce and a while when he charged a new herd of the darkened dreams. He had a few cuts in his suit and on his thick arms, but nothing to harsh.

Bunnymund was moving as quick...as well, a bunny. He moved all over, diving into groups of the fearling and sticking quickly with his eggs and bomarangs then moving on. He would get ones that would try to sneak up on the other and jump back to his own. Splates of multi-colors were thrown all over the stone walls and floor.

Tooth was zooming around the room getting the fearling from above. The fearling would be there one sec and gone in a small flash, thanks to her quick speed. One had almost gotten to North, but Tooth had came before it got to close.

Sandy mostly stayed at the center of the room, dream whips in hand. Every time a fearling was hit it either disappeared or turned to dreamsand and would attack another fearling, destroying both on contact. The golden sand would return to Sandy's cloud, making his whips longer and helping to keep the nightmares at a safe distance.

Jack quickly shaked his head to get back to what he needed to do. Since the fearling were to busy with the others they didnt notice Jack as he moved from the main room and tried to find were his brother was, and soon. Even though it looked like the guardians were winning more were coming and sooner or later they would get overthrown.

"Come on, MiM. I know you cant do much, but giving a little moonlight in the right way would be nice." Jack muttered as he moved around, though he either ended up at a dead end or a place were he had already been.

Slowly, almost unnoticable the light in the halls got just a bit brighter to his right, Jack thanked silently to MiM and dashed down the halls, suddenly the sound of hoofs on the stone ground echoed behind him.

He turned around and jumped into the air, nearly getting ran over by a fearling, it didnt stop though.

_Oh no! If it tells Pitch I'm here, then all of this would have been for nothing and I'm not losing my chance at getting by brother away from Pitch. _Jack though as he started dashing down the hall after the nightmare at might seal his brother's and the rest of the guardians' fates.

It turned down to many halls for Jack to count but he finally caught up to it and with a quick thrust of his staff, he froze it solid then with another thrust he shaddered it to pieces.

"Greatttttttt...now I have no idea where me or Mathew are." He groweled.

He could still hear the echos of the fight from were he was, so that must have meant that he hadnt chased the stupid fearling too far.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his core. It was a welcoming feeling, asking him to follow it. He just knew it would lead him to Mat so he quickly followed the tug as it got stronger and stronger.

It lead him to a dark wood door with a black handle. With no second though, he pushed the door open. What was inside made his blood boil with rage and a bit of fear.

There was a fairly large cage made of nightmare sand, inside it was some thing that looked like a coffen made of glass that had frost on it and what appeared to be water inside, with a still figure in it.

Jack quickly moved and froze the sand and broke it with his staff as he rushed forward.

Inside the icy coffen was a almost complete copy of Jack if he was 2 or 3 years younger, around 13 maybe 14. The boy's eyes were closed, his skin was just as pale as Jack's, his hair was a bit more shaggy then his and it cover the tops of his ears. He also wore pretty much the same thing Jack wore when he first woke up, except it hung a bit more baggy on Mat then it did on Jack and with out the cloak.

Jack creaked the ice and jumped back a bit when the water that had been inside spilled out, Mat still lay as still as before. Jack worried, but he quickly blocked out any of those thoughs, at least till he had gotten to the other and he had someone to reasure him.

He heard the fight still going so that meant he still had a bit of time, he hated to call North Wind down into here, because he hated it just as much as him, but he knew he wouldnt beable to drag Mat all the way to the surface without catching either Pitch's or one of his fearling eye and he really didnt need either at that min.

"North! I need your help,Please!" He spoke in both out loud and in his mind, since NW would hear either way.

A Chilly breeze came softly through the door, to make sure he wasnt caught. The wind rustled Jack's hair happily, making him chuckle softly.

"Yea, its nice to see you too. I need your help though, can you help me lift him back to the surface, hopefully as quickly as you can would surely help." Jack said desperately.

The wind rustled his hair again, but in a more comforting way and it gently took Jack and Mat on its back as it zoomed down the halls.

"I really hope the others are ok." Jack said quietly, staring down at his still sleeping brother.

* * *

**Ok! What do ya think? Its super late so I'll try to do the next part tomarrow. R&R! Well, till later, Ta.**

**-VGF**


	5. Getting Jack's Brother(Part 2)

**Yeaaaaaa...I would come up with some reason for not updating sooner, but I think either way your going or already am mad at me so it doesnt really matter, huh? -.-' Though I will tell you its not completely because I was lazy I just had a small problem on how I want this to work out. :/ Im going to mostly let the story write itself, it will more then likely be a shot story. Just telling you now. On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 5:Getting Jack's Brother...(Part 2)**

* * *

Jack and NW zoomed through the halls as fast as they could. Everytime they came across a nightmare Wind would toss it into the air and jack would freeze and smash it with his staff as they flew by.

"Wind we need to get to the others!" Jack said as they went down another passage, Wind curled more tightly around the brothers as it took a sharp turn the sound of battle echoed from down the hall they were in. "I need you to take Mat to the surface, I need to help the others to the surface! Protect Mat as best as you can, ok?!"

Wind ruffled his hair in concern but picked up its pace, it had known Jack since he first appeared and knew it was almost impossible to change his mind once he put his mind to it.

As they made it to the grand room Jack took in what he could see, and he didnt like it.

The other guardians were in the middle of a nightmare circle, Bunnymund had his paw gripping his bleeding shoulder all his egg bombs were gone and one of his bomaranges was broken in half on the ground the other being held tightly in his free paw.

North looked ok for the most part he had bruses and cuts on his face and arms, but his twin swords were missing.

Tooth was standing -STANDING- on the ground with one of her wings hanging limply on her back, a bit of dried blood was mixed into her feathers but other then that she seemed fine.

Sandy, like Tooth, was standing on the ground and his sand whips were much shorter then before, he had small flacks of black sand on him but that might have been from a nightmare exploding on him.

"Wind hurry and get Mat out, I'll be out with the others soon after." Jack said as he jumped of and ran after his friends. Wind made a russling sound in fear before flying out of the hole.

Jack moved quick and froze as many as he could and landed swiftly infront of his family.

"Jack! Wait wheres Mathew?" Tooth asked.

"Wind is protecting him outside, I cant leave you guys down here." Jack said as he shot at some nightmares that had tried to get to North.

"Oi mate, we can get out, go make sure Pitch doesnt get your brother!" Bunny said as he took out a few nightmares that had come at him and Tooth.

"No. Im not leaving you guys." Jack said firmly. North found one of his swords and began attacking, Bunny fought with his bomarange, Sandy whipped at the dark dreams.

"Tooth, Im getting you out first. Come on." Jack said, reaching a hand to the hybrid. "You can watch over Mat while I get the others."

Tooth grapped his hand tightly and Jack took off out the hole. Wind quickly came over and flew around Jack, looking for any damage.

"Wind Im fine, Tooth is here to help watch Mat. I need to go help the others." Jack said as he rushed back down the hole.

The male guradians fought harshly, soon as the last nightmare disappear they ran for the hole. Jack wondered where Pitch went but didnt worry of it incase it would jinx him, which he really didnt need.

As soon as Jack popped out of the hole Tooth lunged at him and took him into a bear hug, which was really strong compared to her thin form.

"We did it! We got your brother!" Tooth said happily. She would have been flighting around in joy if her wing wasnt lay limp on her back.

"So snowflack, what do you think we do now?" Bunny said, the wound on his shoulder had stopped bleeding but it was still covered in a thin layer of dried blood.

"Lets get back to North's place, we need to patch you guys and see what we can do for...Mat!" Jack had almost completely forgotten about his brother, who was silently laying on the ground in the shade of a tree. He rushed over and looked at him closely, he seemed fine if not just asleep.

Jack gave a sigh of relief as Wind curled around him and ruffled his hair happily. "Thanks Wind, guys, for helping me save my brother." Jack said quitely.

"You no need to thank us, Jack. We know he means much to you." North said as he layed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Sandy smiled, Tooth squeeled in joy, and Bunny tried to look tuff but you could see the edges of his lips curl a bit just ever so slightly into a smile.

"Come! To the sleigh!" North bellowed, he picked Mat up softly and took of in the way the sleigh was parked, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny followed.

Jack stared at the enterance to Pitch's lair with a frown. _That was far to easy. Even I know that. What are you planing, Pitch? What are you up to?_

"Hey! Frostbite! Are you coming or what?!" Bunny shout off in the trees.

"Yea! Im coming!" Jack said still staring. He sighed and twisted his staff in his hand for a moment. "I dont know what your up to, Pitch, but Im going to stop you. If its the last thing I do."

Jack took off though the trees after his friends, not seeing the shadow that hand been on the tree behind him.

"Oh Jack, you may find your going to be facing that sooner then you think." The shadow said, and it disappear wih a dark chuckle.

* * *

**Ok! How does that sound? Plz plz plz R&R! I love reviews and knowing what you think of it. :) Well, Ta.**

**-VGF**


	6. Wake Up Call

**Yea Im updating and to tell you so you dont get mad at me. Im not sure were Im wanting to go with this, but I really REALLY dont want to discontinue it, I hate it when other authors do it and I would hate myself if I did it. 6_6'' So if you have any ideas that might help me continue it will be loved! D: Well, I think this chapter is going to be crummy because I just cant think on how this might work out, so any flames will be used to help make my lunch. ^.^ Meet ya at the bottom.**

**Chapter 6:Wake Up Call...**

* * *

The guardians raced back to the pole and was soon at in the hospitel room cleaning up their own wounds while Jack watched over his brother.

"Oi this is going to be bad luck for me, mates now there's two of Frostbite." Bunny suddenly said.

Tooth giggled and North boomed a laugh, Sandy silently chuckled. The four older guardians looked over to Jack when they didnt hear him say something back or laugh.

Jack was staring at his brother worriedly, leaning against the wall by the bed, his staff held tightly in his hand. Jack looked up to them and seemed to be as scared as he had when he was first chosen to be a guardian. "Do you guys think he'll be ok?"

"Of course, Jack!" North instandly boomed, he walked over to him and placed a hand on his should. "I feel it...in my belly!"

Jack gave a small laugh at North's antics, but quickly sobered up again. "Im just worried, he's been like this for 301 years if not longer, who knows how long we was in that ice before we were freed from it. I...What if he gets scared of us and runs off. If we lose him then that leaves him up for grabs to Pitch, and I cant let that happen I would reather be given pity by MiM then let that happen."

Tooth gasped. When MiM gave pity to a guardian it meant they would fade, it only happened when they were harshly hurt or dieing, and was not a term used lightly used among the guardians, chosen or not. "Jack dont speak like that, we promised we would help keep Pitch away from him at we will do are best to keep it."

"Its true though. I could barely keep my anger at seeing that Pitch had put him in a cage, I dont know what I would do if he did worse." Jack said softly as he looked out the window to the snowy land outside.

"Jack?" A soft voice says.

All the guardians gasp in shock and turn to Mathew whose eyes are slowly flutterling open. Jack jumped forward and grabed his brother's hand.

"Im here Mat. Dont worry, Im here." He says as his heart speads up.

"Jack, where's Pippa? Weren't we in the lake?" Mat asks as his unfocesed eyes land on Jack.

Jack sighed and got ready for the worest. "Pippa is fine, Mat, but we were in the lake...and we drowned."

"What? That cant be right, that would mean we're..." His eyes widened and cleared of its haze as he shot up and gasped. "We're dead?!"

Jack would have snickered if someone else was asking it but he couldnt feel that playfulness right now, his brother was distressed. "Not really. We're alive...but we aren't like we were, Mat."

Mat looked at him and his eyes widened more. "Jack! Your hair is white! Your...your eyes are blue! What going on, what happened, where's Pippa?!" He tried to get up but Jack pushed him back down.

"Pippa...' Jack sighed it would have to come out sooner or later. 'I haven't seen Pippa in 301 years, Mat. Its been a LONG time since we fell into that lake. I can answer any questions you want but you have to listen to me!" Jack pleaded as he firmly grabed his brother's shoulders.

"Wha- 301 years?! what are you talking about? No one can live that long! Jack what's going on?!" Mat pleaded back.

"Do you remeber that Day I fell into the lake and you dived in to save me?" Jack asked softly, getting a shaky nod he sighed and said. "That happened 301 years ago, Mat. We were frozen in the ice for I dont even know how long, and 300 years ago the Man in the Moon wake me up to became a guardian. The guardians are those myths like Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny all of them are real and because I saved Pippa and enjoyed fun I was chosen to be Jack Frost, Spirtit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, Im not sure why you were chosen yet but the reason we're still here is because we guardians cant die inless MiM gives pity on us when we are deathly hurt. We, the guardians, are here to give the kids of the world hope and joy and protect them from the Boggyman or Pitch Black as he likes to be called, I know you are having a hard time understanding this, I still have trouble believing it sometimes, but you have to believe me."

Mat stared silently into Jack's eyes for what felt like forever before he sighed and pulled his knees to his cheast. "I...I believe you. I dont know why I do, but I do. So...what now? Why was I only 'woken up' now and not when you were?"

Jack sat next to his brother and gave a side ways hug. "I dont know, MiM is wierd that way, brother, I've been awake for 301 years and I still have yet to understand him."

The brothers shared a small chuckle, before Mat finally looked at the other people in the room. "Ummm...Jack mind telling me who your friends are?" He asked quietly.

"Of course! Mathew meet: Santa or as he goes by North, The Tooth Fairy or Tooth, Sandman or Sandy and The Easter Bunny or Bunnymund. North is the Guardian of Wonder, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams and Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope." Jack said pointing to the guardians in turn.

Tooth zooms forward making Mat jump. "Are your teeth just as white as Jack's? Oh yes they are!" She squeels in delight after opening his mouth to look at the teeth.

"Oi, Tooth get the fingers out of the mouth!" Bunnymund said as he pulled Tooth back by her feathers.

"Im sorry. They look nice, Mathew." she said as she flew back a bit.

"Umm...Thanks?" Mat rasies an eyebrow to Jack in a 'What was that about' way, Jack just chuckles and shrugs. "She likes teeth."

"Ya! I remeber you now, Mathew 'Mat' Justin Frost, you were a very hard one to place much like Jack when he was human, you two got into lots of trouble yet were always good." North said rubbing his white beard. "Of course, Jack is now at top of 'Naught List' so we will see where you are."

"Your at the top of the Naughtly List? What did you do?" Mat chuckled.

"300 years worth of bad things thats what, mate." Bunny says. "Aint that right, Frostbite?"

"Im not going to answer that." Jack said happily with a innocent grin, that wasnt that innocent. "Your still just upset about '68, Kangaroo. Doesnt he look like a kangaroo, bro?"

Mat looked at Bunnymund closely while the bunny was stemming. "The hight and accect makes him seem like a kangaroo, but other then that not really he looks like a bunny."

Bunnymund smirked. "Im liking your brother already, Ice cone."

Jack shrugged. "You'll still always be a kangaroo to me, Kangaroo."

"Why you little ...get back here, Frostbite!" Bunny yells as he chases a laughing Jack out of the room.

"Yep. Thats my brother." Mat laughs, the last guardians join in.

_CRASHHHHHH! _"Bunny/Jack did it!" Two voices yell.

"You better not be break my workshop!" North booms as he storms out of the room, Mat, Tooth and Sandy laugh harder.

"Sandy its late, the suns going down. We have to go, Mat. We will be back soon, ok? Just rest. Come on Sandy, bye!" Tooth shouts as she and Sandy fly out the window into the darkening sky.

"Oh...ok. Bye!" Mat says, its suddenly very quiet. He lays back down with a sigh.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHH! _"STOP BREAKING MY WORKSHOP!" North yells from somewhere in the shop.

Mat laughs and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok! :) R&R plz and tell me if its ok. Ta.**

**-VGF**


	7. AN:MUST READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone, see i have a very bad problem that i need to solve before this can continue and i need your guys' help. I dont know ****(completely)**** were I want to take this...so i need some ideas. ^.^'' Even the smallest of ones count! Here are some facts that even if they give small spoilers, i need to tell you them to help when your giving ideas.**

**1-Mat is more of a season spirit then a real myth character, so he doesnt ****NEED**** believers to stay strong, but he can have them to get more stronger. He is a spirit of the icy cold that is in lakes and other bodies of water, kind of like jack to a far lesser degree. **

**((H****_e also looks like a complete copy of jack when he first got awoken just with a bit longer hair and blue/green eyes and no cloak._****))**

**2-(This is the spoiler) Mat is meant to be the Guardian of Faith, Trust, (NO, im not adding pixiedust you gumbs! xD) and all those other words that go with it, thats why he accepted what jack said so easily.**

**3-He doesnt know almost anything that has happened in the last 300 or so years, so every thing will be confusing to him.**

**Now i know thats not much, but it might help more then you think, if not im not sure what im going to do. I really ****REALLY**** do not want to discontinue this and it would be a shame to try to end it in some stupid or pointless way. So i ask all my ****followers/watchers/readers**** to please give a little review with a small idea on how to get the clogs turning for this story again. :) Thanks for your time and hope to beable to put up the next ****REAL**** chapter soon, Ta.**

**-VGF**


	8. Brother Bonding

**I would like to thank XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX for helping me get another chapter up, thanks MnM! Im not sure how I want end this story, and if anyone if willing to give help its most wanted. :) This is a small brother fluff chapter where we look a little into Jack and Mat's past, plus a little fun, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7:Brother Bonding...**

* * *

Mat woke up to light snoring, he turned over, not wanting to get up from the comfortable bed. After all even if Jack had been the best brother he was and had given him, his bed it had still been lumpy and hard, he had and still was thankful that his brother was so caring for his younger sibling as well as all the other kids in the village. What ever happened to Pippa, and all the other kids and his parents, and well, everyone?

He sighed knowing he wouldnt go back to sleep now, he slowly got up. Sitting on a chair next to the bed was a sleeping Jack, his head laying on his hoodie covered cheast, he was slouched slightly to keep from falling forwards, arms wrapped gently around his waist and his staff leaning againt the wall to his left. His mouth was slightly parted, letting out soft quiet snores as he slept peacefully.

Mat smiled, when they were human he had never seen Jack sleep so peacefully, but of course he had to stay out at night sometimes to watch over the animals of the village or hunting with dad to get food.

He never killed them though, he would him them were they would have to slow down and dad would come in with the final blow, Jack always refused to kill the animals inless they were a threat then he was willing to shot with deadly aim at what was trying to harm his family and friends. A wolf had once came into the village and had tried to kill a little girl, Madison if he remebered correctly, who had been out to get more water for her hut and the wolf had pinned her to the ground, Mat had gone out and had tried to scare it away but it had almost snapped his arm off it hadnt been for Jack and his staff, Jack had jumped on the beast and beat it away with his staff. He had gotten a few cuts from rolling around and a bite on his arm but other then that he had been safe, after he had made sure it was gone he had come back to check on Mat and Madison, both had been scared to death but safe as well. Madison's mother and thanked Jack and Mat for saving her girl a few times before Madison her self came to them and had thanked Jack for saving her, then she had turned to him and had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Mat's cheeks warmed up slightly at remembering the warmth of her lips on his cheek compared to the chilled air that had been on that morning, so long ago.

He sighed. Did she ever find a guy? If he hadnt had died -but he's not regreting that he did, he would have done it a billion more times if it meant that he would have been with his brother- would she been his girl? He had seen how she blushed and smiled shyly after she had kissed him.

He shaked his head and frowned. He didnt need to start thinking about the 'what ifs', he was with his brother and his sister and Madison more then likely got them selfs good men and had families of their own, plus that was 300 or so YEARS ago, that was the past even if it hurt slightly to think like that it is and there is nothing he would change about trying to save his brother, not in a 1,000 more year or ever.

Mat looked to his brother again and laughed quietly, he looked like he was about to fall over. Mat snicker as a funny but evil plan came to mind, but he would need Bunny's help.

As quickly and quietly as he could he moved from the bed and out the door, he gasped softly in awe all the things around him, half he didnt even know what they were, but there were doll houses and teddy bears and all sort of toys he couldnt name. Also there were big, hairy, things moving around quickly with toys or other things shoved in their hands at they spoke to each other in growels and and other nosies.

Mat looked around **(AN:You guys know it would take forever to describe how epic looking North's place its so Im not going to worry about it. ^^) **and finally found Bunny at the main hall, sharping his bomarangs while leaning against a support beam.

"Hello, Bunny." Mat called out from the other side of the room.

Bunny jumped slightly and looked over to Mat with a rasied eyebrow before smiling and walk/hoping over to him. "Mat, nice to meet ya, mate when your not looking like you havent slept in a long while, you do look like Frostbite just with shagger hair and different eye color."

Mat laughed. "We got that back at the village to sometimes." He smirked evilly when the plan came back to his head, making Bunny look at him warily. "Hey, Bunny want to help me prank Jack? He and I had an on going war to see who can prank the other when we were alive and sadly I didnt get him back yet." He calmly avoided saying 'before we died in the lake.' that would have dampened his mood and he didnt want his first real talk with one of Jack's friends to go sour because of a small slip up of his tounge.

Bunny considered him for a moment before grining just as evilly as Mat was. "Ok, mate. What do you have for, Ice Cone?"

"Its simple really,' Mat said and snickered as he whispered it in one of Bunny's long ears, which twiched slightly every few seconds. 'you in?" He finshed out loud.

"Your right, mate. Pretty simple, oi, this is going to be something to see." Bunny says with a good chuckle.

"Then lets see what color would be the best to fit, Jack Frost." Mat said laughing.

-Cut-

Mat, North and Bunny stood in front of the still sleeping Jack who had slid of the chair so much that it was tipped slightly so it was balanced on its front legs and the back were off the ground by a few inchs, it surprised them at how Jack was able to hold such balance even in sleep.

Mat was holding Jack's staff in his right hand and snickered softly when the plan began.

"OI, MATE GET UP! HURRY!" Bunny yells loudly just a few feet from Jack.

Jack yelped and jumped up and instintivly when to grab his staff where he left it, but in its place was a cord that he wrapped his fingers around and pulled, then was a small clicking sound as a water balloon that had been hanging above his head fell and splated over his white hair, coloring it a bright pink as well as most of his hoodie, pant and floor. "WHA-?!" Jack shouted, now completely awake and looking around in shock and confusion.

His eyes landed on the three beings in front of him laughing their heads off. "Whats so funny?!" He groweled, at Mat who was pretty much rolling on the ground, he stopped for a second, looked at Jack once, and began laughing even harder then the first time, if that was possible.

North's was the loudest, but Mat and Bunny's laughter really challanged it. Jack frowned and turned to a mirror before gasping in horror. "What did you do to my hair?!"

"Dont *giggle* worry *giggle* Jack *snicker* it *chuckles* comes *hiccup* out!" Mat says, still trying to breath but his laughing fit wouldnt end, it wou just start again every time he tried to look at Jack.

"Then Im sure, you'lled love some!" Jack shouts he had gathered some of the pink hair coloring in a thin layered ball of ice with the coloring inside and the ice thin enough to break at any second, he throw it and it splated against Mat's face, spraying Bunny and North also. Jack laughed, they looked like they had gotten hit with one of Bunny's egg bombs.

Mat raised his hand dramaticly and pointed at Jack with an evil grin that Jack reflected. "This is war, brother!"

Jack made a snowball in his and smirked. "I accept!" Then he bolted forward, grabed his staff from Mat and ran from the room, 'But first you have to catch me!"

"Come on, mates! After, 'im!" Bunny shouts as he hops out of the room with North and Mat right behind him.

* * *

**What do ya think? I'll do the other bonding idea MnM gave me in the next chapter. :) R&R plz! Ta!**

**-VGF**


	9. MiM or MN

**Ok in this one Mat and Jack met Mother Nature, she is not a hard set OC so if you want her let me know and you can have her, Okay? x3 She is mostly here to just help sort out (mostly) everything. :D I know I dont normally do Shout-Outs but there are a few people I need to answer:**

**Peacockgirl12:Ummmm, dont you mean if I make more chapters you'll give more ideas? Im not sure if that was a type-o or not. ^.^''**

**DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForev er:Its ok, thanks for trying though. x3**

**And thats all, thanks everyone else for your support and liking of this really crummy story! x) On with the story!**

* * *

Mat and the others were still chasing Jack around the shop by the time Tooth and Sandy got back that night. To say they were surprised to see a pink Jack Frost being chased around by an equally colored Bunnymund, North and Mat was an understatement.

"Get back here, Frostbite!" Bunny shouts to Jack who had found safety in the rafters.

"Come up here and get me, Kangaroo!"Jack shouts back with a chuckle, while playing with his staff.

"Oh you bet I will, Snow Cone!" Bunny growels and faces the wall oppsite of Jack with a dangerous smirk. "You better get ready Frosty!"

"Good luck,' Mat puffs, he tugs at the coller of his long sleeve while trying to get his breath. 'getting up there, Bunny."

"Luck aint needed, mate." Bunny snickers, he sets him self and begins hoping as fast as he could at the wall, once he was right infront of it he shots himself uphord and pushs his feet off the wall, rocketing himself to the other side of the room.

Seeing what Bunny had planned Jack quickly frosted the side of the wall under him, making it slick with ice. Bunny's paws touched the ice and slid, he tried to keep himself against the wall but after a few kicks he hit the floor.

"Oi." Bunny groans as he shakes his head. "That was a cold trick, Frostbite, just cold!"

Mat laughs, confusing the still slightly dazed Bunny. "Oi, mate, whats so funny?"

"You made a pun, Bunny, and nice one too." He laughs, Jack and North join it too.

Bunny thought over what he had said and groaned again. "I hate you, teenagers." He growels.

"We love ya too, Kangaroo!" Jack snorts as he floats down.

"So what now?! That was so cool!" Mat says excitedly.

"Sorry bro, but North and Bunny have to get back to work and all. Do you want to go hang out some where, we could go have a snow ball fight at my lake!" Jack says, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Sweet! Lets go!" Mat grins. "Catch you guys later, North, Bunny. Tooth, Sandy."

"Bye, guys!" Tooth yells happily, while the other male guardians wave. "They are so happy to have around."

"Yes, Mat is much like Jack, very spirited." North says with a nod and small smile. "They are very much like brothers, care for one another."

Sandy made some images of North and Bunny then an image of a paint can, Tooth nodded and looked to the still covered men with a raised eyebrow (feathers?) and giggled. "Like Sandy said, mind telling us why your covered in pink paint?"

"Its really pink hair coloring, Lassy,' Bunny says, rubbing his head and chuckling nervously. 'and its a funny story..."

-Cut-

Jack and Mat got outside and smiled. "North! Can you give us a ride to the lake?!" Jack shouts out, a second goes and a breeze comes and tosses both boys hair around making them laugh.

"Thanks for helping by the way, North. North this is Mat, Mat this is North or North Wind one of my best friends!" Jack says. "He helped us get you here."

"Thanks, North." Mat says sencerly. The wind ruffles his hair a bit more and he chuckles. "Yea, its nice to meet you too."

"Come on, North! To the lake! "Jack shouts as he grabs Mats arm and jumps into the air, North curls around them and twists them around and plays with them as they fly.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Mat shouts as he looks at the mountians and trees as they fly, not at all disbalanced when North twirled them like leaves. "Is that it?"

"Yep, my lake." Jack says as he looked at the lake that he had known ever since he was woken up by MiM. "In that home right there lives my friend, Jamie, maybe sometime we can get you guys to meet each other!"

"That sounds great!" Mat grins excitedly.

"For now though you must learn of what you are before anything else, Mathew Frost." A breezy voice says from the lake.

Jack and Mat turn to see a pale skinned lady that looked to be in her 30s with with warm spring eyes, deep dirt brown hair that curled around her waist and a no sleeved fall red dress that ended at the ground, covering her feet. She looked at them like a mother, with warm welcoming eyes and the scent of fresh air came from her.

"Mother Nature." Jack says in awe, he had seen her a few times but never got to really talk or anything to her until after the fight with Pitch, which she said she was sorry for never going to him but MiM had forbid it till then, Jack sort of understood and didnt ask questions. He had told her he forgave her and she had been acting as much as a mother to him as Tooth had.

"Hello Jack, dear." She said as she gave him a gentle hug. "Its nice to see you again, but sadly Im not here for just you this time, but your brother as well."

"Your Mother Nature?" Mat says slowly, a look of awe and disbelief on his face.

Mother Nature giggles and pats his head fondly. "Your so cute, yes I am Mother Nature. You are Mathew Justin Frost, or do you just like Mat?" She looked at him with a white toothed smile.

"J-Just Ma-Mat's fine." He studders, a blush comes to his face (do they blush red or different color?) and he clears his throat. "Just Mat's fine, Mother Nature."

"Please that makes me feel old, call me Mother." She says sweetly.

"Ok, ...Mother." Mat blushs again.

"So what do we need to speak about, mum?" Jack says, he smirks when Mat lets out a breath when Mother turns from him and faces Jack.

"Oh, nothing important really, Im just here to let you to know on how you work since you are 'born' from both me and Manny." She say as she makes 3 bean bag chairs appear on the ice and she signs for them to sit on the other two.

"How does that work out, I've been thinking I went 300 years before I had Jamie and his friend believe in me, yet when Bunny lost all his believers he turned small and almost faded, I never had that happen to me, why?" Jack says confused.

"That is because you are not fully like the others, while they were formed as they are by Manny you were formed by me, that is why you two have gifts over winter, you are not just the sign of winter you are winter, both of you, while Jack maybe higher in power for he gained strangth from Manny and his believers you are still of the same power. It will take time for Mat to learn to use his gifts like you did Jack, but with a brother and teacher like you, Jack, I believe it wont take him 300 year to learn." She ended with a wink, Jack smiled proudly and high-fived his brother. "Sadly, I will be taking my leave to let you get time to be brothers, after all you havent seen each other for 300 years. " Her laugh sounded like a rippling stream. "Farewell, my dear Frosts."

She disappeared in a swirl of leaves as well as the bean bags, making Jack and Mat fall on their rears, they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**She is not a hard set OC so if you want her for your stories or something you can have her if you talk to me first. :) Hope you liked and plz R&R! :D Ta.**

**-VGF**


	10. Frost and Sugar

**Hey everyone thank: Moonstar Daughter of Hades & XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX for giving me ideas to get back started, Im a bit short because I forgot how Im wanting to end this but that I can worry about later. ^.^'' Hehehe, anywho lets get on with the chapter, ok?**

**Chapter 10:Frost and Sugar...**

* * *

After Jack and Mat's little laughing fit at the lake they went back to the pole and to meet up with the other guardians. Even though they didnt need to eat or sleep, it was sort of habbit to them, and since Mat hadn't eaten in a LONG time, he and Jack was happy to eat the elfs were making.

Sadly for the others. Winter Spirits and sugar and a BAD combination.

For the last hour and half Jack and Mat had been zooming around the building in a wild verson of tag, as well as stopping and screaming things at completely random times.

Bunnymund groaned. "Oi, mates? Why cant we just tie them to chairs?"

Tooth giggled, she was actally enjoying how hyper Jack and Mat was. They seemed to childish and happy, even if they more then likely have the mental capablity of one of the elfs at the moment.

"It aint that bad, Bunny. Plus, they would more then likely freeze the chairs and break out." She said, floated a few feet from him.

Sandy gave a silent laugh and nodded, it was more then likely they would indeed do just that.

Suddenly Jack and Mat appeared out of nowhere and screamed. "WE LIKE SNOW!"

Bunny looked at them funny, while Tooth and Sandy were laughing, North was trying to keep a staight face but you could see the corner of his mouth twitch and the amusement shining in his eyes.

"Jack, Mat? How are you two?" Tooth said, giggling behind her hand.

"I feel like I could make a billion snowman armies!" Jack said gleefully, as he followed a snowflake around the room, he moved like a cat after pray.

"Im sad." Mat pouted.

"Why?" Tooth questioned.

"Jack wont share the snowmen. Toothhhhhh tell him to share!" He whined, pointing at Jack who had just went head first into a book shelf when he tried to grab the snowflake.

"Darn it got away again!" Jack cried in horror, before making a new one and chasing it.

"Toothhhhhh! Tell him to shareeeee!" Mat whined, hugging Tooth's leg, still pointing at Jack.

"Jack share the snowmen with Mat, you have to be a nice older brother." Tooth scolded.

"I dont want toooooo! Plus I saw him break one of them!" Jack accused.

"Did not!" Mat shouted as he raced after Jack, who was going laps around the room.

"Did to!" Jack said back, sticking out his tounge and going faster to keep ahead of Mat.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOOOOO!"

"DID NOTTTT!"

"BE QUIET!" Bunny shouted, covering his ears for the echoing the boy's yelling had made.

"He DID IT!" Both boy's accused pointed to each other at the same time, they glared at each other before looking the other direction.

"If you both dont be quiet them I'll shove both of ya in the closest hot room I can find and leave ya there!" Bunny groweled.

"You wouldn't!" Jack and Mat say together with matching looks of horror.

"You want a bet, mates?" Bunny says, narrowing his eyes.

"Pretty Bird, Grumby Kangaroo is threatning us!" Jack cried in fear while he and Mat tried to hid behind Tooth, who blushed deeply at being called 'Pretty Bird.'

"Well-Ummm...Jack-" Tooth studdered, she blushed even deeper with Jack and Mat started hugging her. She looked at Bunny who was frozen for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Man, if Frostbite and Mat dont remember any of this, it would be like an early Easter egg!" Bunny laughed.

Jack suddenly, looked bored. "I want more sugar!" He smiled widely before shoting down the halls at almost neck-breaking speeds, you could hear surprised shouts and crashing echo from the hall.

"Oi, I better go tell North Jack's messing up his workshop again. "Bunny snickered before hopping out of the room, leaving Tooth and Mat behind.

Mat yawned and cuddled slightly into Tooth, his eyes half-lidded telling he would crash any min. "Your feathers are soft Miss. Toothy."

She smiled softly, he looked adoreable like a little kid. "Thank you, Mat."

He yawned again and gave her a sleepy smile. "I see why Jack likes you, your nice. Not that he would say it though..."

"WAIT!? What, Jack likes me?!" Tooth gasped in shock, her blush was coming back for revenge and her heart beat as quick as her wings.

"Yea, but he wont admit it, though. Dont get why, he blushed everytime I bring you up." He said with a loopsided smile, his eyes droopy.

"Please tell me more about Jack! Ummm lets see...uhhh what does he like to eat, what's his favorite color, OH and did he say anything about me?" She asked, shaking him slightly to keep him awake.

Mat looked thoughtful for a sec before answering. "Ummm he told me he likes those blueberry pies you make when your here. Aint it pretty blunt he likes light blue, its like the snowflakes on the lake, or the sky its a pretty color ya know, right? Its a pretty color-"

"Mat! Come on answer the last question then you can sleep!" Tooth said, shaking him again when he trailed off. She NEEDED to know what Jack thought of her, she HAD to know!

"Oh yea, last one...ummmm lets see he said...he said...he said something I know but its foggy." He said scrunching up his eyebrows like Jack did when he was in deep thought.

"Come on, Mat. Try to remember." Tooth insisted, her heart and wings fluttering even faster.

"Oh yea he said your very...zzzZZZzzzZZzz" His eyes finally fell and he began to softly snore instantly.

"Im very what?! Mat, Jack said Im very what?!" Tooth cried desperatly as she tried to shake him awake but he just snorted before beganing to snore again.

Tooth sighed, she would have to wait till he woke up to find out, she looked over at the window and saw that it was almost time to leave, she would have to leave in a few mins tops. She looked over the sleeping Mathew, who had curled into a ball with a peaceful look on his face, she smiled gently. He and Jack truely died to young, but there was nothing she could do to change it now. She floated over and grabbed a blanket from one of the other chairs and drapped it over the sleeping boy.

"Goodnight, Mat." She whispered, laying a small kiss on his forehead.

"Night, toothhh.." He said half asleep, a small smile curled his lip but it soon went down as his face went back to its peaceful look.

She smiled and flew out of the room. _Those two need to act their age more often. _She silently chuckled at the thought before adding. _Or eat more sugar..._

* * *

**How was that? I dont think it was good enough, but that might just be me. -.-'' Anyway, R&R PLZ! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	11. Meeting the Other Brother

**Im not sure if Im going to be be doing this right so if you see anything just review and tell me Im dumb and my mistake, okay? XD I STILL cant remeber how I was wanting to end this but I'll just see if it comes to me or I'll just go with it as it writes it self. :/ Oh well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 11:Meeting the Other Brother...**

* * *

Jack woke up with a groan. It felt like a thousand tons of bricks were resting on his head and would not let up. He got up from there he was on his bed and instantly reached out for his staff, but it wasnt there.

Jack was instant wide awake and looking for his most prized possion. He looked around his room to see that everything was as it normally was and where it should be.

So where was his staff?

Jack looked around his bed to see if it might have fallen over, but it wasnt there either. Jack was starting to get worried, sure Jack had his powers but they were more easier to use with his staff, without it if Jack tried to use to much of his powers he might make a storm.

Not just any small storm, a storm like the blizzard of 68. It really had been an accident, he had been trying to make more snow for the kids to have that morning to play in and to help hid the eggs but he still had problems with his powers without his staff and...well it had all turned to the worest.

Jack frowned at the hurtting memories, he shook his head and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it, hearing the common sound of the toys being made and smells of peppermint and other sweet treats he knew nothing bad had happened.

_Bunny must have token my staff as a joke or something. _Jack nodded to that and began wondering the halls looking for his rival/friend.

Jack found Bunny as well as North in the main room, as normal they were arguing over which was more important, Christmas or Easter.

"I am telling you, Bunny. Christmas is more important!" North booms.

"Oi, mate your wrong, Easter is." Bunny argues back.

"If only there was a holiday for me then I can join in the fun." Jack jokes as he walks in their sights, making them jump slightly.

"Jack! Your awake, do you remember yesturday?" North asks.

Jack frowned and tried to think back, the last think he remembered was his and Mat's talk with Mother Nature. Why didnt he remember after that?

"Not much, the last I remember was me and Mat's talk with mother." Jack says with a shrug.

"Mother?" Bunny says with a confused look.

"Mother Nature, though she perfers us season spirits to call her mother." Jack explains.

"Ohhhhh." North and Bunny say.

Jack laughs, when he ends his small laugh he looks at Bunny pointedly and does the 'Give-me' sign. "Alright, funs over Bunny give me my staff, you know I dont like not having it around me."

"Oh Im not giving it to ya yet, Frostbite. Not after all the trouble you caused yesturday, mate." Bunny huffs.

"Trouble? What trouble did I cause?" Jack asks confused, what did he do to have his staff keep from him?

"You almost froze half my workshop when you had the mental capablity of one of my elfs." North frowns.

"What happened to make me like that?" Jack was to say in short, shocked.

"You and Mat had a little too much sugar, Jack." Tooth says as she comes in, she waves her hello and sits on one of the couchs.

"Where is Mat, anyway?" Jack asks, looking around for his brother.

"Hereeeeee." A groggy voice calls from the door way.

The guardians, and Sandy who had just came through the window, looked over to see a half- asleep Mat rubbing his eyes, his slightly shaggy hair was sticking up at odd angles and his clothes were rinckled for sleep.

All in all he looked adoreable, and his younger looking face made him seem even more child-like.

"Good morning, bro! How are ya?" Jack says as he leads his half awake brother to the couch Tooth sat on.

"Like a million hay bags were being pressed on my head." Mat groans, making the others laugh.

"Dont worry, it'll go away soon." Jack says comfortingly as he ruffles his brothers hair, taming a it a bit but not by much.

"I hope." Mat whines.

"Hey, to cheer you up I'll take you to see Jamie. How is that?" Jack smiles, he hadn't seen Jamie in a while and was happy to get Jamie and his brother as friends.

Mat was wide awake instantly and smiling widely. "Yea, I want to meet Jamie!"

"Awesome, but one problem." Jack snickers.

"What?!" Mat exclaims.

"Kanagroo wont give me, my staff back. Aparently, we went overload on sugar and I almost froze half of North's shop." Jack says with a innocent shrug.

"Bunny, please! Can you give Jack his staff, I really want to meet Jamie!" Mat pleads.

Bunny looks at Mat, then Jack, then Mat, then Jack, and finally stopped on Mat and his spring eyes soften slightly under Mat's pleading gaze. "Oi, I know I'll regret it later, but fine I'll give Ice Cone his staff back."

"Yes!" Mat shouts happily.

Bunny rolls his eyes and hopps out of the room to get the staff, he comes back a moment later and hands it to Jack with a warning look.

"Dont worry, Kanagroo, I wont do anything." Jack says mischieviously. **(A.N:I think I spelled that wrong. -.-'')**

"Have fun, Jack. You too, Mat. Be safe!" Tooth says worriedly, she had a small feeling something bad was going to happen but she pushed it aside, Jack had gone to Jamie's lots of times.

What could go wrong? **(A.N:They always say that. x3)**

-Outside Jamie's-

Jack stopped outside Jamie's window to see the kid still sleeping, everything in his room looked the same as it did when Jack last visted a month or so ago, before all the stuff with his brother and Pitch started.

"Ok, you wait here, alright?" Jack says.

"Ok." Mat says excitedly, he couldnt wait to a living, human kid. He had been with Jack and the other guardians that he never meet, or really saw any kids, and he hasnt seen one in about 300 years.

Jack moved in slowly through the window and moved to his first believe's bed side. His mouth was open slightly and a small bit of drool dribbled out of the side and on his pillow and he snored quietly, making Jack wonder if HE snored.

He shook off the odd thought, and began to lightly shake his friend awake. "Jamie? Jamie, wake up. I want you to meet someone."

"5 more mins, mom." Jamie slurgs out, he turns over and curls more into the blankets.

"Jamie, wake up. You dont want me to go to extreames do you?" Jack asks playfully.

"Ummhhhhmmmm...whateverrr." Jamie says, not knowing what he had just done.

"Ok, but you said so." Jack shrugs.

Jack quick as lightning ripped the blankets off him and in a second had a snowball in hand, then in another second it splated against the now dazed and bewilldered Jamie.

"Who?! What?! Huh?!" Jamie says, still in shock and not seeing Jack standing a few feet from him smiling widely.

"To answer ya, Jamie. Who: would be me. What: would be the snowball I just throw at you. ...and Im not sure how to answer to the Huh." Jack laughs.

"Jack!" Jamie shouts happily, he jumps from his bed and lands in the waiting spirits arms. "I haven't seen you in a month! What have you been up to, you have to tell me everything!"

"Dont worry, buddy!" Jack chuckles. "I'll tell you everything, but first I want you to meet someone."

"Who, is it another guadian?" Jamie questions in awe.

"He isn't yet, but he's even more important to me." Jack says smiling.

"Who, Jack?!" Jamie begs.

"I'll show you but first I need you to close your eyes." Jack says.

"Awesome!" Jamie says and shuts his eyes tight.

Jack moved over to the window and waved his brother in.

Mat looked at Jamie with awe, he was about 10 or 11 with unkept brown hair and a child-like face, he had a blue long-sleeve shirt and grayish-blue plaid pants and no shoes, he wasnt too skin or fat, and he seemed just the right height for his age.

What struck him the most was he looked kind of like Jack and him when they were younger and alive, could he be a great-great-great grandson of Pippa? Would that make them related?

He shook thoses thought out of his head, he could find out about that later, right now he wanted to talk and get to know Jamie, he seemed as important to Jack as he was and was happy someone had been with his brother even if it had been for only a year, he was greatful to Jamie anyway.

"Jamie, you can open your eyes." Jack says.

Jamie opens his eyes, and Mat sees warm excited brown eyes, JUST like Pippa when he or Jack would put on the shows for her and the other kids in the village.

Jamie looked around before looking at Jack with a worried frown. "Jack, why cant I see him? I thought I believed in all the guadians? Did I make him run off?"

Jack laughed. "No, you didnt run him off, he's right next to me. The reason you cant see him yet is because he's more of a season spirit then a guardian, for now at least."

Jamie fused his brows and looked at Jack with confusion. "Then how do I see him?"

"Like this." Jack made a snowflake in his hand and blow it in Jamie's face, a little explosion happened infront of Jamie's eyes making him blink rapidly.

"You know, I hate it when you do that sometimes." Jamie pouts as he rubs his eyes.

"I know but its the only way, sometimes." Jack shrugs.

Jamie looks up and gasps in shock and awe, next to Jack was a boy that looked almost completely like him except he had slightly more shaggy hair that covered the tops of his ears, ice blue mixed with spring green to make his eyes, and he had OLD fasioned clothes that looked slightly rinckled, a huge excited smile was on his face, and he looked to be a few years older then him about 14-15.

"Woahhhh." Jamie says. "Jack...he looks kind of like you."

"I would kind of hope so, he's my brother." Jack laughs.

"What?!" Jamie asked, shocked.

"Yea,' Jack's brother says happily and walks forward a bit to shake hands with Jamie, that Jamie accepts. 'Im Mathew, or as I like to be called Mat."

"Nice to meet you." Jamie says, but then he frowned at looked at him closely. "Where have you been though? By what I can tell, Jack says he's been alone for 300 years, where were you?"

Mat looked down, he wasnt really sure, luck for him Jack jumped in. "Jamie you know how I told you about MiM, right?"

Jamie nodds. "Yea he's the one that made you and the others guardians."

"Well when I was drowning in the lake, I told you about that, Mat jumped in to save me, but I never remembered that till a week ago..."

For the next half hour Jack told the story of what had happened all week, from the dream to Father Time, Pitch being back and stealing Mat, Saving Mat, and everything else they had done, by the end Jamie was looking at them in shock and was a bit pale.

"So what are we going to do about Pitch?" Jamie asks after a moment of silence.

"Oh, no Im not adding you into this, last time we needed you badly, Im not going to risk you or the others getting caught by Pitch. Im worried enough about Mat, getting caught again, I dont want to worry about you guys too, sorry Jamie but I cant let you join into this one." Jack says as he rests a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"But I want to help beat Pitch!" Jamie says. "Remember as long as I dont fear Pitch his nightmare horses cant do anything to me, I can help!"

"I will call you only when we need you, and Im in a tight spot, and ONLY then, ok?" Jack asks, looking Jamie right in the eye.

"Promise?" Jamie questions back, holding up his pinky.

Jack smiled and locked his pinky with Jamie's. "Promise."

"Good, now go. I need to get ready for school." Jamie jokes, as he nudged Jack and Mat to the window. "Plus if Sophie sees you you'll be stuck here forever."

"Ok, Ok! Bye, Jamie, we'll come by again soon." Jack says as he ruffles Jamie's hair.

"I hope so! It was nice to meet you, Mat, hope you come too!" Jamie says.

"Of couse!" Mat says, happy Jamie liked him. "Bye."

Jamie waved goodbye and walked out of his room, Jack and Mat floated outside Jamie's window for a min before they started to drift away.

"You guys seemed to get along great." Jack says.

"Yea, Jamie's a nice kid." Mat smiles.

"Thats good." Jack says.

"To bad it wont stay that way." Says a new voice.

Before the brothers can react, Jack plumits to the ground a few feet below and Mat is dragged into the shadows of a near by hotel.

"JACK/MAT!" They scream together before all turns back for them.

* * *

**Ok, I think that was long enough. ENJOY! R&R! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	12. Gather the Help

**Hi, I havent updated in a while and I have nothing to read to I reminded my self that if I waited any longer you all might kill me, so... **

**Yea. -.-'' On with the story...**

**Chapter 12:Gather the Help...**

* * *

Jack smashed into the ground with a hard _thud_. He groaned in pain, he opened his eyes to see everything was a bit blurry. He closed them again because everything felt like it was beganing to spin. He must have blacked out for a few mins after...

Jack shot up, not even feeling the aches in his body as he looked around for his staff. It was a few feet away, he stood shakly and moved over to it slowly. He looked for any sign of his brother and finding nothing he bagan to panic.

"Mat? Mat?! MATHEW,WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouts as he spins around looking everyway he could for him.

He picked up his staff and shot into the air, he needed to get to the other guardians and tell them Pitch...

He shivered, he wasnt scared of Pitch, not that much anyway, he was afraid about what Pitch could -and more then likely would- do to his brother. The one he promised he would protect, and look over.

"Wind, I need you to take me to the pole as fast as you can." Jack says, his voice firm and his face blank as to hid the fear and dread that was eating at him.

NW wrapped around him tightly so he wouldnt slip, and shot off as fast as he ever did to get the others, he had began to like the other Frost and liked to play with him when Jack let him, and he knew of Pitch Black and did not like what might happen to the boy should he be left with the Nightmare King too long.

They got there soon after and Jack rushed in, NW staying outside to keep watch. Jack zoomed down the halls and to North's office. North was working on something that Jack couldnt see, and didnt really care. Before the Guardian of Wonder could blink Jack had grabbed him and pulled him to the globe room, then letting the older immortal go he shot to the leaver that would signal the other guardians and pushed it with all his might, as if it would get them here faster.

"Jack? What is wrong?" North questions. "Where is Mat?"

"We need the others, then we find Mat. He'll be ok, he has to be, I cant lose him. It would be all my failt, why wasnt I watching, we all knew Pitch was out there so why wasnt I watching?!" Jack said to him self as he flew around as quickly as Tooth did.

"Jack, I do not understand, what is wrong?" North asks, worry beganing to fill his belly as Jack just continued to talk to him self.

"What's wrong with Frostbite? Where is Mat?" Bunnymund asks as he hops out of a rabbit hole next to North.

"That is what Im trying to find out, friend, but Jack will not say." North says back.

"Jack are you ok? Where is Mat?" Tooth asks as she and Sandy fly in from the windows.

Jack looked at them fearfully, still flying around like Tooth on chcoclate. "Guys I think Pitch has him, we need to find him! Who knows what Pitch will do to him!"

"Woah, slow down, mate." Bunny says, shaking his hands. "What do you mean 'you think?' where was the last place you saw him?"

"Me and him were flying back here, we had just left Jamie's when out of nowhere I was plumiting to the ground and before I could see where Mat went I blacked out! When I woke up I couldnt find him anywhere!" Jack says, he ran his hand through his hair a few times before he looked back at the others. "I think Pitch took him, guys."

"Then we find him!" North bellows.

"Do you think he took him back to his lair, that would be our only guess since we dont know if he has any others." Tooth says.

"It might be a trap." Bunny says, a small scold on his face.

"I dont care, I cant leave Mat with Pitch!" Jack says, he was about to fly out and find Pitch when North grabbed his arm.

"Jack, we find him, but we must plan first." He says, knowing Jack was freaking out about his brother.

Jack looked at the others before sighing and relaxing a bit. They were right, charging in there without a plan would be just as bad as leaving him there. He needed to focus or else something might go wrong, and he couldnt have that happen with his brother in the hands of his enemy.

"Your right, we need a plan, but we need to hurry. I dont think Pitch is playing around anymore." Jack says as he looks out the window worriedly, hoping something would work out for once.

* * *

**Im to tired and lazy to come up with anything funny to say. -.- R&R plz! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	13. Start from the Begining

**Hey I got back from a long family outing yesturday, so Im so sorry that Im late updating, I really am. :( Thank you all who stayed with me and waited. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 13:Start from the Begining...**

* * *

Jack felt deja vu as he stood outside Pitch's lair, and he really didnt like the chances of fate repeating itself. He had the other guadians with him, but he felt alone at the sametime. He should have been watching over his brother more carefully, he should have seen the attack coming, but he hadn't.

He shook his head and frowned deeply, he needed to focus. For his brother's, Mat's sake.

He looked to the others and nodded, he slowly moved forward with NW and Sandy right behind him, all three not making a sound.

He moved down the hole with out thouching the walls with NW's help and Sandy just floated down, keeping dream whips out and ready. As the moved in the darker and more helpless they felt, but they refused to let it get to them. They keep moving, stoping every few mins to make sure they weren't being followed or watched.

Once they got to the main room, they froze as they saw at least three dozen nightmares walking around like patrol officers, all around the room. Jack turned to see one open door way, he looked to Sandy and nodded his head to the door. Sandy nodded back and slowly began to float a bit higher, NW held Jack and followed the mute spirit.

One of the nightmares snorted and looked around then Jack was just above it, NW quickly held tighter to Jack and swept up Sandy and zoomed to the door and in before the nightmare had snorted again and kept doing its rounds.

Jack sighed softly in relief and smiled slightly at Sandy who smiled back, they continued down the hall and Jack began to get a tight knot in his cheast.

Jack moved and found him self at the same door Mat had been at last time, something didnt feel right. He moved and opened the door.

There right in the middle of the ground with a thin nightmare cage around him was Mat. His hair was knoted with black sand and sweat, his face scrunched up in pain as the sweat and tears ran down his face, his clothes were rinkled and ripped in many places and one wound on his arm was bleading slightly.

Jack took in his baby brother's appearance in silent horror, he ran forwards and easily broke through the cage, landing on his knees next to his brother he lifted his head to his lap and tried to cool him off and calm him down. "Hey, hey Mat, its me. Its Jack, come on Mat you need to wake up, please wake up, its just a nightmare, come on wake up."

Mat whimpered softly and curled softly into Jack's cold cheast, though his face was still showing pain. Jack looked to Sandy with a worried and desperate look. "Take us into his dream, Sandy we need to wake him up, we dont know what will happen to him if we dont."

Sandy looked like he wanted to reject the request, but seeing Jack and Mat in such horrorible states he couldnt refuse Jack his request and they did need to hurry, they had asked for a ten min head start to find Mat and get out, but who knew how long it had tooken them to go through the halls.

Sandy made a dream ball and moved closer to Jack and Mat, he widened his small hands and it dream ball incased the three and soon Jack and Sandy were falling into Mat's nightmare.

Jack helped Sandy up and found them selfs near Jack's lake. Jack and Sandy frowned at each other uneasely and began moving towards the sounds of voices.

"Your not Jack's brother, your just some fake for Jack to use, no one loves you." Fake Tooth sneers at Mat, who was curled into a ball in the middle of the lake, whimpering as tears leaked down his face, staring at the guadians around him that were giving him distasteful looks.

"You fake Mathew, Jack not love you, Jamie not love you, no one love you." Fake North says shaking his head.

"Oi and he doesnt even have powers to defend him selfs, he's useless, mates." Fake Bunny scoffs.

Fake Sandy just shook his head as he floated in the air, giving Mat disgusted looks.

"I-Im no-not fake! Im-m Mat-Mathew, really! Pl-Please, I-I can lear-rn to ha-have po-powers!" Mat cried, shaking like a leaf, tears doubling as they went down his face.

"I dont see why I wanted you back, I should have just let Pitch keep you." Fake Jack says with out a hint of remorse in his face or voice, as if he was speaking true facts.

Real Jack stood in shock, did 'he' really just say that, to his own _brother_?! Sudden rage washed through Jack as lightning ice started sparking around his staff, his eyes narrowed till they were slits and a dark growel went past him lips. "He'll pay from saying that to him."

Sandy was a bit worried about Jack but was just as angry, but was far more calm about it. He was ticked about what the 'guadians' were saysing to Mat, and they would pay for making the poor child seem in almost real, phyiscal pain.

Sandy made dream whips as silently wrapped them around the fake Bunny and made him disappear in a puff of black nightmare sand.

Jack ran forward and got Tooth and North in one shot, making them disappear as well. The fake Sandy launched at him but he whaked him away with his staff to the real Sandy who lashed the whips against his cheast and he disappeared as well. Jack and Sandy turned back to the fake Jack and Mat, fake Jack was looking at them in surprise and hate, and Mat looked at them with shock and hope.

"Jack? Sandy?" Mat whispers.

"Yea its me, Mat, and I promise we'll get you out of here. Dont worry." Jack says, keeping his eyes on the other Jack, who was seeming to try to kill them with his eyes.

"Why its the brat Jack Frost, come to save the day? Or something more important, your brother, Im surprised you have one, since your family died long ago, isnt that right?" Fake Jack sneered as he turned black and formed back into Pitch, sneer still on face.

"If you handed over my brother, and stopped whatever stupid plan you know isn't going to work we can get this over with Pitch." Jack growels back, a smirk touching his lips at the 'plan' part.

Pitch seemed to think for a moment. "No, I dont believe I will, your brother is almost as fun to torture as you are Jack, so rich of fear, I think I'll keep him. Perhaps I will even make him the leader of my nightmare army, once Im done with your dear guadians you would be alone again, fearful, useless, and I will watch as your cheerful world goes black, and I will rule, and I will be the most powerful spirit there ever was, and all with the help of your dear, little brother."

"You will leave him alone, Pitch." Jack growels in an animal like way, the cold steelness of his words sent a shiver down everyones spines, even Pitch's (though he didnt show it) and through the air.

"What will you do, Jack Frost, if I dont." Pitch says back.

Jack stayed quiet, he didnt really know what he would do. He couldnt kill him, not that he would, he wasn't a killer. He didnt know what he would do, but he just had to try and get Mat away from Pitch, that much he knew.

"You cant kill fear, Jack, I've told you that. You cant make fear just disappear, because it will always come back. So, you can never get rid of me, Jack, so what would you do if I laided a hand on your sweet, innocent little brother, hm?" Pitch hums with a humorous smirk as he placed a gray hand softly on Mat's head, who shivered at the touch.

"Dont touch him!" Jack cries, he tried to blast Pitch but he simply moved out of the way and moved back to stand slightly behind Mat.

"Dare to fire at me now, Jackson?" Pitch laughs.

Jack wondered how Pitch knew his full first name but put it to the side for later. He frowned and put his staff in a straight line, hook in the air. "What do you want, Pitch?"

Pitch rolles his eyes and sneers at Jack. "I have told you before, boy. I want to be believed in, I want to stop having to hid under bed, I want to see all the humans cowering in fear at even my name, I WANT TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SPIRIT EVER!"

The forest around them slowly blended till they were back in the real world, in the main room. North, Bunny and Tooth just came through the door, and froze for a second after Pitch's rant.

Pitch sighed after his shout and looked to Jack with slightly, slightly, softer eyes. "It is a shame you didnt take my offer, Jack. You and I have much in common, we were left to rot in shadows alone, unbelieved in for years, centuries even and we both have great power,' He frowned deeply. 'what I dont understand is why you chose to accept them and not me, after all they did to you."

Jack shook his head. "You wanted us to be _feared _by childern, Pitch, not believed in. Thats why I cant and wont join you."

Pitch's face darked again, much like it had when Jack refused him at the south pole. "Then I will just have to have your brother then."

Just as Pitch made a knife out of nightmare sand and had lifted it over his head, NW came rushing from behind and pulled Mat out of his loose grip, the sand barely taking the tip off his hair when it came down. Mat was thrown into North's waiting arms, who grunted only slightly at the force.

Tooth shot forward and tried to uppercut Pitch but he grabbed her feathered hand and swung her around and back at Bunny who had been in mid air getting ready to shot egg bombs at him, which exploted in multi-colored clouds that painted the fallen Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny.

Sandy shot forward, but had to float back to keep from being ran over by a wave of nightmares that had come into the room. He and Jack began shoting and destorying as many as they could, Jack turned to see Mat and found North had set him down to help Tooth and Bunny, NW was making a small tornado around Mat and when ever a nightmare got too close it was blasted to sandy dust by the highly protective wind spirit.

Bunny had made his way near Pitch and had tried to attack but Pitch made a big mallet and shot Bunny across the room, he fell to the floor groaning, and not getting up.

"BUNNY!" We all shouted, before North or anyone could get to him a nightmare melted around him, keeping the half-conscious Bunny locked to the ground.

Jack started to get a bad feeling in his stomach, it grew even more when Tooth shot forward and too got knocked unconscious and tied up. "TOOTH!"

Sandy was about to shot forward as well but Jack pulled him back with a fearful look as he shook his head, Sandy frowned deeply but continued fighting, though he continuely looked back at the trapped Tooth and Bunny.

North bellowed a battle cry and swung his swords as fast as he could to take down as many nightmare as he could, which was a lot. Jack and Sandy slowly but surely made their was to North, and soon the three were fighting back to back.

Suddenly Sandy was blasted away by nightmare sand and was tied up much like Tooth and Bunny were, but his hands were at his sides, so he couldnt bend his dream sand. Sandy looked dazed and shocked as he looked to see where the blast had come from to see Pitch smiling evilly at him and soon it turned back to Jack and North, who keep looking back at Sandy with worried looks, before giving harsh glares to Pitch.

Mat was still in the middle of NW's protective tornado and was watching in horror and fear as slowly one by one the guadians were falling.

North was the next to go, a nightmare had distracted North by attacking Jack in his blind spot, when North turned to destroy it another one came and knocked the twin swords out of North's hands, making him hiss slightly before being blasted towards the others were, all awake and watching helplessly and tied up, as Jack stood before Pitch and at least a two dozen nightmares.

Sweat was pouring down Jack's pale though slightly flurshed face, his hoodie covered cheast rising and falling a bit fast, feet shaking just enough to be noticed.

All in all, he looked like he was about ready to drop.

Yet still a determended frown on his face, eyes narrowed and waiting for any sign of an attack, staff held tightly in both hands, ready for uses.

"Jack Frost, 'The Lonely Winter Spirit', fights alone, I see. Will you stand down, Jack? There are to many to take down your self." Pitch says matter-of-a-factly.

"I'll take my chances." Jack growels, holding his staff so tightly his knuckles turned more pale then normal.

"Suit your self, attack." Pitch says with a disappointed sigh, waving to the nightmares who shot towards the lone standing spirit.

"JACK!" The guadians and Mat shout in fear as Jack was tooken over by a wall of the bad dreams, all was silent for a moment before ice like electricity started shotting out from the small black dome that had formed.

A faint blue glow came from the middle and suddenly it grew huger and brighter, before the nightmare dome shaddered to dust, and in the middle stood a heavily panting Jack Frost, (small and a bit weak)cocky smirk and all.

"Jack!" Mat and Pitch shouted together, though Mat's was in joy, and Pitch's was in rage.

"What did you say about me not being able to take down those nightmares, Pitch?" Jack taunts as he straightens up a bit and his smirk widens a bit more.

"You may have gotten past the nightmares but you should take better care of watching over your brother, hm?" Pitch smiles cruelly.

Jack snaps around to the side to see his brother still inside the tornado, then Mat's eyes suddenly widen as he seems to fall into the floor, Jack turned around to see Mat standing slightly dazed next to Pitch, who had a nightmare knife in his hand and lifted above his head, ready to come down on his confused baby brother.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Next chapter be up soon, please dont be mad at me! *hids under rock* R&R plz, even if I dont deserve it, dont take it out on the story. Ta.**

**-VGF**


	14. Guardian

**This is over. -.-'' Sorry Im cutting it so short, and clumby but I just am not that good at writing battle scenes and such. :( Hope you like, see ya at the bottom.**

**Chapter 14:Guardian...**

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"

Faster then then anyone in that room had ever seen the might Jack Frost move, he shot like a blur and pushed the dazed and shocked Mathew Frost out of the way just in time to it to come right down and into his cheast.

"JACK!?" Mat screams in horror.

Pitch pulls back with a look of sheer surprise, then a gleefully evil look came to his face. "If you wish to die, or end up as leader of my army just for that boy then so be it, Frost."

Bunny suddenly had a look of pure uncontainable rage flash over his face as he got a boost of strangth, he stood up and out of his bonds in a heart beat, he grabbed his booaranges, that had been laying right next to him, and shot them at Pitch.

They hit their mark, making Pitch fly back and hit a wall. He grunted, then glared at the now all freed guardians, Mat was sitting on the ground next to a twitching Jack Frost.

North stomped forward and slipped his sword under Pitch's throat, a darker look then Pitch had ever seen on the Guadian of Wonder's face looked him straight in the eye. "How do we fix Jack?"

Pitch gave them a wicked smile. "You cant, the nightmare sand is already corsing through him as we speak. You may have beat me today guadians, but you have lost Jack Frost as well, so I believe its a draw."

Tooth gasped slightly, tears coming to the corners of her eyes as she looked over at the two brothers, a fearful and scared Mat looming over a twitching but other wise unmoving Jack. She couldnt bare what would happen if Jack was to 'die', the two lonely boys had just found each other again, Mat had even started to look at them as family, and them vise versa.

It would be the worest thing Pitch has ever done to split them up.

Tooth narrowed her eyes in rightous anger as she shot forward, pulled North (gently) back and got into Pitch's face, he was about to learn the meaning of 'There's nothing worest to a woman/mother's scorn.'

"Tell us this instant how to help Jack, or else you'll lose more then teeth, Pitch Black!" She growels like a mother bear, surprising the other three male guadians who had never seen the sweet, always happy Tooth Fairy, so angry.

And saying they were a bit scared was an understatement.

Though Pitch put on a sneer, and tried to look anything but scared you could see it easily in his gold eyes no matter what he did. "No."

"Guys!" The guardians turn around to see Mat holding his brother's head in his lap, staring at them with tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks, holding the still twitching but only slightly Jack Frost. "I-I cant ge-get him to wa-wake u-up."

Tooth and Bunny were the first over, Sandy had stayed back to tie up Pitch and put him in a cage with only one opening, North came over as well, all kneeling around the slowly stilling Bringer of Winter.

"Oi, Frostbite wake up will ya? Come on mate, you can do it, open ya eyes." Bunny says softly, ears slowly lowering when Jack didnt move, green eyes reflecting a worried older brother.

"Oh Jack, please open your eyes. Its us, your safe, open your eyes." Tooth says, tears starting to mix with her feathers, purple eyes reflecting a broken mother, she had lost the sort-of crush she had on him and now saw him more as her child then nothing else.

"Jack open eyes, please, I know you can." North says slowly, placing his large hand on Jack's thin small shoulder and shaking lightly, blue eyes dimmed and reflecting a worn and sad father.

He didnt move.

Sandy tried to put dream sand on him, maybe to ward off the nightmares and bring Jack back, but it just disappeared before it could reach him, golden eyes reflecting a desperate uncle.

Mat stared at his still brother's face, the spot when the dagger had went into his brother was black, but other then that it showed no sign of the way his brother was being taken from him.

Mat frowned, he heard a soft voice it was barely there, he might not have heard it if everything had been so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

_"Place your hands on his wound, Mathew Justin Frost, it is the only way to save him."_

_"What will that do, is he still alive?"_Mat whispers in his head, he noticed that moon light seemed to be shining around him, the others had stepped back and looked at him in awe.

_"Yes, but not for much longer, to save him you must become a guardian, Mathew Frost, do you accept?"_

_"Yes! Yes, if it saves Jack then I'll do anything!"_

_"You have much faith, Mathew. That is why I, The Man in the Moon, has chosen you as Guardian of Faith and Trust."_

_"I-I dont know what to say."_

_"First you must be sworn as a guardian. Will you, Mathew Frost, vow to watch over the children over the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"_

Mat didnt even give it a second thought. _"Yes."_

_"Then congraduations, Mathew Frost, for you are now and forever more a guardian."_

_"Thank you, Manny, but what do I do to save Jack?"_

_"Put your hands to his wounds, and your powers with do what is needed them selfs. Farewell."_

Mat felt the voice and the moon light leave him, he opened his eyes and put his hands on the black wound. "I _believe _you will make it Jack."

A calming blue aura came around Mat, who was smiling down at his brother. The light soon moved to Jack and slowly his icy eyes began to open. "M-Mat?"

Mat smiled watery, but nodded. "Im so happy your alive, Jack."

"You know I wouldnt leave ya alone, would you?" Jack says as Mat helps him sit up a bit.

"Never. I always believed in you." Mat says, he and Jack shared a hug as soon as they pulled away a blur pretty much slammed into Jack, making him fall back to the ground a bit.

"OH JACK, MY BABY, YOUR ALIVE!" Tooth cries in joy, kissing Jack all over his face before moving to Mat and looking him over to see any injeries, seeing non she smothered him with kisses as well.

"Jack! You are back from dead!" North bellows, hugging him tightly.

"Its good to have you back, mate." Bunny says as he pats Jack's shoulder.

Sandy nodded happily and made hearts and made six small figures above his head hugging.

Jack looked over at the cage the unconious Pitch was in and layered it with a thick six inch wall of ice and frost. He smiled and turned to the others.

"Lets go home."

* * *

**Epilogue will be up soon! R&R! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	15. Epilogue:Altogether

**Im completely sure you all hate me...and its understandable. *Hides behind curtain as fruit are thrown* I would like to say its not my fault, but that wouldnt work since its my story. I had been buzy a lot so I forgot to put this up, but late then never, right...? ^.^'' Well here you go.**

**Epilogue:Altogether... **

* * *

_3 months later-_

The Frost brothers, Jamie and all his friend were have a great snowball fight close to Frost Lake (As the pre-teens and guardians had named it.) While they had fun the kids had soon grown tired and asked about how Mat had became 'The Guardian of Faith,' or as Cupcake had pointed out 'Peter Pan.'

They had all got a good laugh out of that.

"So, what ever happened to Pitch?" One of the twins, Caleb, asks.

"He escaped, though we dont know how." Mat says, a bit of anger touching his voice.

"What if he comes after you guys again?!" The other twin, Claude, says worriedly.

"Dont worry, guys, by the beating the others gave him before he disappeared,' Jack paused a second to give them a reassuring smile. 'he wont be coming after anyone, let alone us, anytime soon."

"Mat guardian, yay!" Sophie says gleefully as she hugs said person, making him smile.

"Your right, Soph, I am a guardian...' Mat turns to the others and smiles even more widely. 'and I wouldnt have it anyother way."

A cheer went through the group before they began another round on their snowball fight.

And with the moon poking out from behind a cloud, they knew they were safe.

* * *

**THE ENNNNNNDDDDDD! :D Hope you enjoyed this story and review/ed. Ta.**

**-VGF**


End file.
